1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of information processing systems. In one aspect, the present invention relates to restricting the ability of a user to transfer content from within a personal internet communicator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems have attained widespread use for providing information management capability to many segments of today's society. A personal computer system can usually be defined as a microcomputer that includes a system unit having a system processor and associated volatile and non-volatile memory, a display monitor, a keyboard, a fixed disk storage device, an optional removable storage device and an optional printer. These personal computer systems are information processing systems which are designed primarily to give independent computing power to a single user (or a group of users in the case of personal computers which serve as computer server systems) and are inexpensively priced for purchase by individuals or small businesses.
In recent years, there has been significant growth in the use of the personal computers to exchange information over the Internet. This exchange of information is based on a client/server model with the user's personal computer operating as the client to access data stored on a plurality of Internet servers. Some Internet service providers provide a computer to a user as part of a contractual relationship to provide Internet service. As part of the relationship, the Internet service provider may occasionally need to provide software packages to the computer relating to software upgrades and software that provides additional services. In addition, users may also attempt to download computer programs from the Internet or to install programs locally from sources that may not be secure.
When the personal computer systems are provided to a user, it may be desirable to restrict access by the user to certain applications or content. For example, a personal computer system may be provided to a user where certain application licenses or certain content licenses may be linked to the particular personal computer system.
Consequently, there is a need for providing a personal computer system with a system for restricting the ability of a user to transfer content from within the personal computer system.